Corazón guerrero
by Maka-Chan Evans
Summary: Maka, una chica con deseos de ir a la guerra contra Corea, Soul, un joven albino que también irá a la guerra, ¿Cuál es el problema de todo esto? Fácil, Soul Eater Evans no quiere a chicas en la guerra, pero, nada detendrá a Maka Albarn con su decisión, ni por un chico extremadamente sexy. .-¿Estás consciente de lo puede suceder allá?-. .-Completamente, Soul-. SxM y BsxT.


¡Hola! ;D Llebo muucho tiempo sin leerlos (LOL) (De nuevo u.u) Con respecto al fic ''De chica a chico'' (Para los que se lo han leído xD) Aún no he comenzado a escribir el capítulo 6, por alguna razón, mi imaginación se exprimió por completa en el último cap (Cofcof quiero decir que no tengo inspiración LOL) tengo ideas ara comenzar con el cap, pero ya de ahí nada, bueno, unas partes sí, otras no asdasdsd xD C: Bueno, la idea de este fic surgió por algo realmente estúpido x,D Me habían comprado una franela camuflada, yo totalmente feliz (La llevo puesta y la uso para cualquier cosa cuando puedo xD) luego pensé en Soul Eater + Franela camuflada= Un fic sobre la guerra entre Death City y Corea (No, no tengo nada contra Corea, no se ofendan xD) Y sí, aqui Death City es un país (?) y no una simple ciudad, sólo es por este fic, bueno, en las pruebas, probablemente no entiendan mucho lo que escribí, pero bueno xD.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad total de Atsushi Okubo.

En fin, no los molesto más 8D ¡Disfruten el prólogo! ;D

* * *

General POV

Cierta rubio-cenizo le sonreía a cierto albino que la miraba resignado, pero… ¿Por qué razón? Haber, recapitulemos…

~Horas antes~

Nuestra rubio-cenizo despertó con la alarma del teléfono, se levantó de la cama colocándose sus zapatillas y algo energizada salió de la habitación para cepillarse los dientes.

Luego de cepillarse dejó preparando algo de café, y comenzó a hacer el desayuno, consistía en dos tostadas de panes con un poco de mantequilla.

Justo al terminar con su desayuno, sonó la cafetera avisando que ya estaba listo el café.

Después de desayunar se fue a bañar tranquilamente, pasó el rato y salió del baño encaminando al ropero para tomar el uniforme de la academia militar.

Sí, ella se prepara para ser un soldado, hoy era el día de su ceremonia, el día en el que ya estaría preparada para ser un soldado de verdad, espero duros años de entrenamiento para este día, y justo en estos momentos estaban en guerra con Corea.

El uniforme que usaba consistía en una especie de chaqueta y una falda camuflada y unas botas militares negras, hoy debería de agregarle a su uniforme la boina negra para su ceremonia.

Al terminar de vestirse emprendió rápidamente a la academia.

Ella por ahora, era la única mujer entre toda la academia compuesta por hombres, en sus inicios, todos la molestaban y murmuraban cosas referentes a ser una chica, claro, ella no se iba a dejar burlar por nadie, así que hizo algunos cambios… Basta con decir que ahora le tienen mucho respeto.

Al llegar a su preciada ceremonia, allí mismo la esperaba un pelirrojo lloroso.

− ¡Maka! ¡Papá está acá amor!− Le gritó el pelirrojo avergonzando a Maka.

− Por favor Spirit, para ya−Fue lo único que respondió Maka a el pobre Spirit.

− ¡Que no me digas Spirit! ¡Para ti soy papá! ¡P-A-P-Á!−

−Bueno, papá, ¿Puedes parar con eso?− Dijo Maka con voz notablemente pesada.

−Está bien, lo siento querida− Dijo Spirit riendo nerviosamente. – Maka… ¿Segura de que…-? Habló Spirit pero Maka lo interrumpió.

− Sí papá, quiero ir a la guerra, yo también quiero defender a Death City, no te preocupes.− Respondió Maka decidida.

Spirit sonrió forzosamente –Bien soldado, la ceremonia esta por comenzar así que apresúrate−.

−Es cierto, te veré luego− Dijo Maka sonriendo para luego emprender al campo militar en donde se realizaba la ceremonia.

Spirit al ver que su hija desaparecía entre esas puertas, su sonrisa desapareció, bueno, ¿Qué se podía esperar? La guerra no es algo que se resuelve así de fácil, y pensar en cómo su hija podía morir ahí mismo sin que él pudiera hacer nada, pero él no se permitiría llorar en frente de su hija, tampoco se opondría en sus decisiones, no cabía duda de eso.

Spirit encaminó a los asientos para poder observar la ceremonia.

Maka se mantenía firme con un grupo de soldados en el campo.

La ceremonia llegó a su comienzo.

−''Queridos reclutas, desde hoy y por el resto de sus días, se han preparado durante mucho tiempo de duros entrenamientos y castigos, para este día, en el que se convierten en soldados de Death City, ¿Están consientes a lo que se están enfrentando?''−

− ''¡Lo sabemos perfectamente señor!''− Gritaron todos

− ''Todos se han convertido en un soldado, con una brillante armadura dorada sosteniendo hábilmente una laboriosa espada, protegiendo a los indefensos ciudadanos de Death City, desde hoy, y para siempre, que así sea''−

− ''Culminando con esta ceremonia, a cada uno se le entregará un diploma y la medalla de graduación''−

Y así fue, uno por uno, recibía el diploma con la medalla, ya faltaba poco para el turno de Maka, ella se encontraba emocionada.

− ''Maka Albarn, pase adelante por favor''−

Encaminó hasta el escenario donde esperaban recibirla.

− Usted, a pesar de ser una mujer, ha demostrado su coraje y su fuerza, felicidades−. Dijo sonriéndole y entregando el diploma y la medalla.

Sí, definitivamente, este sería uno de sus mejores días de la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de la ceremonia fue rápidamente al local en donde se hacían las pruebas.

Al entrar, notó que muchos chicos la miraban de una manera un tanto desconcertada, entre ellos, cierto albino junto con un peli-azul y otro pelinegro.

− ¿Qué hace una chica aquí?− susurró el albino mirando a la rubia.

−Sé lo que se están preguntando, y sí, vine a hacer la prueba también− Dijo Maka firme.

Lo siguiente que se logró oír por parte de ellos solo fueron unas sonoras carcajadas.

− ¿Un chica? ¿Alistarse en la guerra? ¡Deja de bromear y vete a casa!− Dijo cierto peli-azul.

− ¡Por favor! ¡Ni si quiera eres simétrica!− Dijo un chico de mirada ámbar.

− Las chicas NO entran a la guerra, así que sería mejor que te fueras yendo de una vez− Dijo el albino cortante.

Ese último comentario le hizo más que enfurecer.

−Tú− Dijo Maka notoriamente amenazante señalándolo. – ¿Me estás retando, niño?−

−Por favor, ¿De verdad crees que tú pasarás la prueba?− Respondió el albino.

Maka suspiró –Hagamos un trato, si yo paso la prueba, tú deberás admitir que las chicas pueden entrar a la guerra y yo me quedaré, pero si tú ganas, yo admitiré que las chicas no entran en la guerra, ¿Trato?− Dijo acercándose al albino y extendiéndole la mano.

El peli-blanco observó por unos segundos la mano extendida de Maka, para luego extender la suya de la misma forma tomando su mano. –Trato hecho, me llamo Soul, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?−

−Maka− Respondió, y ambos se sonrieron arrogantemente.

Y así esperó el rato, cada chico esperando el turno de cada quien, Al llegar el turno de el peli-azul y el oji-ámbar, ambos pasaron la prueba exitosamente.

− ¡Siguiente!−Gritó un hombre desde un escritorio del pasillo.

−Tal parece que es mi turno− Dijo Soul mirando a Maka.

−Suerte− Fue lo único que articuló Maka.

−No la necesito, pero gracias− Respondió orgullosamente.

Soul caminó hasta el escritorio de aquel hombre, que al parecer, no se le veía muy simpático.

− ¡Datos personales soldado!− Le dijo a Soul.

− Soul Eater Evans, 18 años, hombre y mido 1.63 centímetros− Le respondió rápidamente Soul.

−Bien, pase por acá− Le dijo abriéndole una puerta que le conducía al campo de entrenamiento.

Soul POV

Entré rápidamente y se pudo observar un campo de entrenamiento.

−Bien soldado, para pasar esta prueba, deberás pasar por todo el campo lleno de trampas, hasta llegar al otro extremo, tendrás aproximadamente, un minuto con 30 segundos, párese por allá− Dijo señalando un circulo blanco.

Sonreí. –Esto será sencillo, acabaré antes de los 1:30 minutos− Dije caminando hasta el lugar de inicio.

−Preparado… Listo, ¡FUERA!− Dijo el hombre presionando el cronómetro.

Maka POV

Me quedé sentada esperando a mi turno, venía justo después del turno de Soul, mientras tanto los demás al parecer no tenían nada que hacer, puesto que me estaban mirando desde el momento en que llegué, estuve a punto de gritarles pero alguien me habló.

−Oye, ¿Maka verdad?− Dijo el peli-azul sentado a mi lado.

−Sí, ¿Tu eres?− Pregunté algo desinteresada.

El peli-azul sonrió arrogante. –Me llamo Black Star, el Dios más grande del mundo y de los soldados, pero puedes llamarme Black−Dijo carcajeándose fuertemente.

Rodé los ojos. –Bueno, ¿Qué se te ofrece?− Pregunté los más calmada posible.

−Em… Bueno, quería preguntarte por qué- − Dijo Black pero lo interrumpí.

−Sé lo que me vas a preguntar, me dirás por qué quiero unirme a la guerra, y más siendo una mujer. ¿Cierto?−Dije algo molesta.

−Exactamente− Dijo cruzándose los brazos.

Suspiré. –Lo hago porque quiero defender a mi país, y eso no me detendrá solo porque soy una mujer, además, sé que podía estar en el cuartel como enfermera, pero, prefiero la acción− Respondí sonriendo arrogante.

Black sonrió. –En cierta parte, me agradas, pero… ¿Acaso sabes que puedes perder tiempo de juventud en la guerra, o incluso morir?−

Lo miré seria. –Estoy consciente de todo lo que pueda pasar durante la guerra, para algo me entrené durante años, sería una pérdida de tiempo haber entrenado para nada, sí, sé que pierdo tiempo de mi juventud, pero estaré orgullosa de haber defendido la guerra, en resumen, no me importa lo que me pueda pasar con tal de proteger a todos los que amo−

Suspiró. –Bueno, si esa es tu decisión, no soy para oponerme, incluso siendo un Dios− Dijo carcajeándose nuevamente. –Espero que pases la prueba, no me decepciones niña plana−

Lo miré de forma asesina, luego de unos segundos cayó inconsciente al suelo sangrando por la cabeza debido a mi fiel libro noqueador.

−Tranquilo, no morirás con eso… Creo−Dije riéndome.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue ver a Soul entrando de nuevo sonrientemente, lo que obviamente explicaba que pasó la prueba, se quedó parado al lado de la puerta.

− ¡El siguiente!− Gritó de nuevo el hombre entrenador.

Me paré, por un momento sentí que mi corazón latía rápido, lo que me indicaban nervios, pero rápidamente desaparecieron, no me permitiré que los nervios me invadan.

El entrenador me miró de reojo. –Datos personales− Dijo algo suave, cosa que me molestó.

−Entrenador, le pido por favor que me trate como a los demás, sin compasión alguna−

Él solo asintió un poco desconcertado.

−Maka Albarn, 18 años, mujer y mido 1.58 centímetros− Dije de igual forma que Soul.

−Sígame soldado− Dijo entrando por aquella puerta seguido de mí.

Pude sentir una presencia detrás de mí al entrar y me volteé, era Soul.

−Vaya, ¿Se puede saber por qué vienes al campo?−Dije algo cortante.

Soul se encogió los hombros.−Quiero verte en la prueba, sólo eso−

− ¡Soldado no se quede atrás!− Me gritó el entrenador, que al parecer ya había llegado al campo.

Lo último que hice fue fulminar a Soul para luego correr hasta el campo.

Al llegar no me impresioné al ver lo que se encontraba allí, se parecía mucho al campo de mi vieja academia.

−Para pasar la prueba, usted deberá pasar por todo el campo cubierto de trampas hasta llegar al otro extremo, tiene un minuto con treinta segundos, camine hasta allá, le avisaré cuando comience−Dijo señalando un circulo pintado de blanco en el césped.

Caminé hasta ese círculo y me posicioné.

−Preparado… Listo, ¡FUERA!− Gritó y comencé a correr rápidamente.

Mi primer obstáculo fue una enredadera bastante larga, pero que pasé hábilmente, corrí y llegué hasta un especie de pasamanos alto y largo, debajo de él había un estanque de agua, me subí en él agarrándome de cada barra, justo cuando iba por la mitad, casi me golpea un saco de arena, logré esquivarlo impulsándome hacia adelante, ya imaginaba que no sería así de fácil en este obstáculo.

Seguí rápidamente esquivando todos los sacos, ya estaba a cuatro barras para llegar al final, pero me descuidé por un momento y me golpeó el saco de arena, por un momento casi caía, pero al sentir el golpe me aferré lo más que pude a ese barro con el que me sostenía afortunadamente seguí colgada, llegué hasta el final y seguí corriendo, solo quedaba un obstáculo, pasar por debajo de un alambre lleno de púas, me agaché y me arrastré pasando por debajo, algunas veces me cortaba en los brazos, pero solo fue levemente, al terminar corrí, ya estaba a punto de llegar.

− ¡15 segundos!−Gritó el entrenador.

Estaba aproximadamente a 8 metros del final, pero de pronto se me atravesó un muñeco de paja, por instinto lo tomé de los hombros y me impulsé hacia arriba pasando por encima de él.

− ¡10 segundos!− Gritó nuevamente.

Seguí corriendo ignorando al entrenador, noté que había unas luces rojas en el suelo, eran rayos láser, los esquivé rápido.

− ¡5 segundos!−

Entonces pensé, sonreí y pisé apropósito un láser, en eso, venía un saco de arena directo hacia mí, como lo pensé, antes de que me golpeara, salté quedando encima de él, tomé impulso de atrás hacia adelante.

− ¡3 segundos!−

Entonces con el impulso hacia adelante, salté, volé llegando hasta el final.

El entrenador paró el cronómetro y me miró desconcertado al igual que Soul.

− L-llegaste a un segundo− Dijo Soul en shock.

− ¡Pero qué habilidad tan original hiciste en el final! ¡Qué impresionante! A pesar de estar a un segundo de perder, lo has logrado con un perfecto final, felicidades, has pasado−Dijo el entrenador sonriendo con el pulgar arriba.

Sonreí un poco cansada, me levanté del suelo y miré a Soul.

−Eh ganado, cumple con el trato−. Le dije sonriente, el solo me fulminó.

−Tuviste suerte, lo haré, cumpliré con el trato, pero no creo que sea buena idea que las mujeres entren en la guerra−

Maka ignoró aquel último comentario por parte de Soul. − ¿Y bien?−

Soul suspiró pesadamente. –Yo Soul Eater Evans, admito mi derrota, y que los hombres como igual las mujeres, pueden entrar en la guerra− Dijo Soul encaminando fuera del campo.

~Hora actual~

General POV

− Te lo agradezco, nos vemos, Soul− Dijo Maka haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose también fuera del campo.

− ¡Ah! Otra cosa Maka.− Dijo Soul deteniéndose. En ese momento, Soul le sonrió de una manera que para Maka era extraña.

− ¿Qué sucede?− Dijo Maka frenándose también.

− Esos movimientos que hacías ahí en el campo, te hacían ver extremadamente sexi− Le dijo el albino descaradamente para luego seguir caminando con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro.

− ¿Perdón?− Maka levantó una ceja, Soul ensanchó más su sonrisa, luego analizó lo que Soul le había dicho, al darse cuenta de sus palabras, tenía su cara como un tomate.

− ¡Maldito imbécil!− Gritó Maka arrojándole un libro directo a la cabeza del albino dejándolo inconsciente.

Sí, definitivamente la vida de ambos jóvenes estaría por cambiar, inclusive, algo que jamás se habrían imaginado está por suceder.

Continuará…

* * *

Wiii 8D Este es el final del prólogo xD Bueno, aclaraciones, ''Pasamanos'' Son esas escaleritas extrañas que están en los parques (?) En donde debes agarrarte de cada barra sin caerte xD, o por lo menos, tratar x,D.

Shesire: ¬_¬ Pero que ''Explicación'' La tuya.

Yo: No me vengas a joder Shesire Dx

Shesire: Yo jodo en los momentos justos querida 8D

Yo: T^T

Aclaraciones parte 2 (?): Si se preguntan si yo hice la portada (Shesire: Pues claro que preguntan, pues con ese horroroso dibujo que hiciste y ese fail photoshop...) (Cállate inútil T^T) Sí, yo la hice xD...

Sí, en el prólogo Maka aún no conoce a Kid, y las chicas todavía no aparecen xD Calma, Ellas si apareceran, pero todo a su tiempo .3.

Bueno, sin más, espero les haya gustado el prólogo xD, dejen reviews para saber si les gustó o si lo continúo C:


End file.
